Nick
by Metrocop
Summary: The survivors have made it this far, can they cross that Last mile? Rating for language and adult situations, mainly between ellis and nick.


"Alright ya'll we just need to cross that last mile!" Coach boomed in his uplifting voice as he grabbed a shotgun off the table, "well seeing the bridge and getting to it are two different things" Nick said with an unenthusiastic tone, the four survivors have made it through what its seems like hell and back and they were almost home free.

"Look fighter jets!" Ellis yelled while pointing up at the f-16's flying by, "you can't evacuate people on fighter jets" Nick added as he jammed a clip of ammunition into his Uzi.

Ellis was faring well, blasting common infected to pieces with his shotgun laughing at random stuff he remembered about Keith, while coach was struggling with his knee but keeping up still punching infected and blasting them with his shotgun.

Rochelle was staying behind sniping infected at long range with her rifle; she even snagged a smoker with one shot.

"Look you guy's a jukebox!" Ellis laughed and ran to it, "and it's still workin!" Ellis looked at the play list, "look Coach Midnight riders, and Still Alive? What in the world is that song?" "Well fire it up and we'll see young'n!" Coach boomed.

Ellis turned it on Still Alive and everybody grouped around the café ready to defend each other and themselves from zombies.

"This was a triumph, I'm making a note here huge success" Nick started to sing along

"You know this song Nick?" Ellis asked while blasting five zombies with one shot of his shotgun.

"Yeah I listen to it on my iPod occasionally" Nick answered while continuously firing his Uzi.

"It's hard to overstate my satisfaction!" Nick added

"Aperture science!" Ellis chimed in

"You know this song too?" Nick asked face shocked

"Yep I just pretended not to know" Ellis smiled faintly

Nick smirked and continued shooting the horde while casually singing along with Ellis.

"We do what we must because we can!" Ellis shot a hunter that was about to pounce Nick"

"For the good of all of us!" Coach boomed.

"Except the one's who are dead!" Rochelle smiled

All four survivors sang at once while fighting the horde.

"so there's no since crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying till you run out of cake, when the science gets done and you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive!"

The zombie horde cleared out and Coach could hear the sound of a tank approaching "Oh shit here comes one of them big gins"

While they fought the tank they still sang, "I'm not even angry, I'm being so sincere right now, even though you broke my heart and killed me, and tore me to pieces, and threw every piece into a fire, as they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you"

Coach dodged a car flying at him as Rochelle unloaded a clip of her hunting rifle right spot on the tank causing the final blow.

"Now these points of data make a beautiful line and we're out of data we're releasing on time, so I'm glad I got burned think of all the things we learned for the people who are still alive!" They all cheered as they headed on to the next safe.

As the survivors barricaded the door with some shelves and a vending machine, they rested for a while, "me and Coach will go upstairs and search for some food alright?" Rochelle and Coach started upstairs leaving Nick and Ellis downstairs.

"So Nick?" Ellis asked with curiosity "Yeah overalls?" Nick smirked

"What did you used to do before all this zombie shit happened?" Ellis smiled.

"Well Ellis different jobs you know odd jobs here and there then I would go spend my money gambling or something"

"Wow Nick did you live anywhere?" Ellis asked moving closer to the older man

"Well I did have a trailer in Kentucky but that was blown up by some drug dealers"

Ellis laughed, "well Nick I'm glad I met you" Nick looked down on the kid and bumped his shoulder, "well if it means anything I'm glad I met you Ellis, you're a good kid"

Ellis was surprised at Nick's sudden change of heart, he liked it.

"You know what Ellis, when I first met you guys I was just going to blow you off and go on my own, but now that I've been through so much with you, Coach and Rochelle, man you're like family to me, and I really haven't had much of a family"

A tear came to Nick's eye, "Nick are you crying man?" Ellis said with disbelief "no there's just something in my eye"

Ellis looked at Nick, "look at me" Nick looked up with tear-filled eyes to Ellis, "now Nick you can tell me anything"

Nick wiped the tear's from his eyes and continued, "Well when I was a kid my parent's weren't so protective or even talkative towards me"

Nick stopped and smiled at Ellis, "So I ran away, I left my poor excuse for a family and got involved in some serious stuff, that's why my trailer got blown up" they both laughed,

"but anyway I grew up on my own, stealing from people, hell I've been to jail a few times for narcotics thefts, but I was only stealing them to sell them, I've seen what those drugs did to my parents and I didn't want to fall in that way."

Ellis scooted closer to Nick putting his hand on Nick's shoulder, "go ahead I know what you mean"

Nick patted Ellis on the back, "well anyway when I got out of jail I came down here for the casino gambling boats, when chaos struck and everything was crazy, well I stole this suit" Ellis laughed, "well you've got good taste Nick"

"Hey lets go upstairs and see if Rochelle and Coach are okay."

Nick and Ellis walked up the stairs, closer than what they were ten minute's before.


End file.
